guncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mode
Guncraft has 0 game modes, Team Deathmatch, Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, Lava Survival, Siege, Spleef, Onslaght, Meteor Survival and Paranoia. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch is the gamemode we all know and love, with two teams pitted against each other in a fight to the death. Each kill by a player is added to their team tally, the team to reach the required kills first wins. Deathmatch Deathmatch is a free for all gamemode, each player's kills are added to their own tally, the victor can be only one player. Players spawn at a randomly selected spawn point in the map. Capture the Flag Capture the Flag has two teams go head to head in a match to steal the other team's flag. The position of the two flags are shown in-game. When a player picks up the opposing teams flag, they are unable to fire their weapon. They can drop the flag. To capture the flag a player must bring the flag to their team flag zone. The first team to reach the required number of flag captures wins. Lava Survival Lava Survival is a free for all gamemode where each player's goal is to avoide the lava. Lava begins to rise from the bottom of the map and reaches the top after a certain amount of time. Shooting a player results in them being frozen, unable to move for several seconds. Touching the lava results in death and last man standing wins. Turns out this game is dead so I won this game in spades. Siege Siege has two teams go against each other in a battle to construct the machine. Players are only capable of building 'team blocks', which must be placed on the template for the machine. Money is required to build these blocks. The first team to build the machine wins and opposing teams can destroy each others machines. If time runs out before a machine is completed, the team furthest along in construction wins. Spleef Spleef is a free for all gamemode where players attempt to drown the other player by breaking the blocks beneath their feet. Players are defaulted to using the Drill, allowing quick breaking of the blocks. When a player falls into the lava beneath the stadium, the player dies. Last man standing wins. Spleef sounds alot like beef and queef. Onslaught Onslaught is a co-op gamemode pitting a maximum of four players against an onslaught of machines. Spiders and gun wielding droids attack player positions. Each kill on an enemy yields money which can be used to activate kill streaks. The aim of the game is to last as long as possible. Meteor Survival Meteor survival is a free for all gamemode where meteors fall from the air destroying the map and forming lava blocks where it hit the map. You can freeze other players for 10 seconds by shooting them thus improving their chances to be hit by a meteor. Last player standing wins. Paranoia Paranoia is a survival based game where one or two players get selected to be the queen. The Queens must try and infect the the other players, by only using melee. Humans win when the queen is killed and all infected are killed as well while the Infected wins when all the humans are infected. With all these hit game modes no wonder this game is still beloved.